1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound collector which amplifies an external sound of a predetermined frequency band so as to be hearable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in stereo audio apparatuses such as a disc recording/reproduction apparatus and a tape recorder, a loud speaker apparatus is provided at the front position of an apparatus main body so that a reproduced sound emitted from this loud speaker apparatus is heard.
When a reproduced sound emitted from such a loud speaker apparatus is to be heard by a plurality of persons, some of the persons can hear a sound of a proper volume while the others are obliged to hear a sound of insufficient volume depending on the hearing position.
Moreover, an audio apparatus may be located in a position in the vicinity of an air conditioner or other apparatus which generates a noise. When a reproduced sound from the audio apparatus is overlapped with such a noise, it becomes impossible to hear a desired reproduced sound with a preferable sound quality.
Furthermore, in a lecture auditorium and a theater, there is a case that the sound volume is insufficient for some of the audience and it is difficult to sufficiently hear the voice of a lecturer or an actor/actress.